Tales of Donatello
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Some other force is lurking in the city of New York. Something that has one target for now. This threat goes after the one turtle that can stop them with his brains. What will his brothers do when they understand that they might lose him? (I know. crappy summary. I'm no good with them. hope you'll check it out though. Rating it T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Each chapter is in a different point of view. I came up with this little story off the top of my head. I hope you guys like it

Don's P.O.V

Ch. 1

The new lair was far beyond peaceful. We've had to move twice within a few months. Three homes and if things weren't already hecktic, my brothers have been taking their anger out on me. Why? I haven't the slightest idea right now.

Raph made himself a new punching bag that looks exactly like me. Mikey's been out bursting at the TV 'Ah, come on! Take that Don!' And Leo… let's just say he's been sneaking up on me and whacking me upside the head. Never wanting to make an argument, I didn't say a word when he did that.

I don't get it. What did I do this time? Late that night I went to Master Splinter.

"Hm. This is unusual for them," Master Splinter said, scratching his furry chin.

"I just don't understand, Master. Last time they acted like this was when we were kids," I told him. "I don't know what I did to make them act this way, sensei." Normally, I do something that sends these guys to temporarily hate me.

"Do not dwell on past events, my son. In time this will blow over."

"Yeah. After I disappear for a while." I stand up and head to the living room area. Something tells me that my brothers are not sleeping. Oh well. Mikey's been complaining about the TV signal not coming in clearly enough. So I decided to fix that just so he'd stop complaining.

It didn't take longer than an hour to fix that. I give a small sigh once I look out at the rest of the lair. We've been here almost a month and its still not cleaned up. I better get to work then. By now, my brothers won't help clean up and make it nice.

I sigh again and get to work. Water under a series of bridges, all connecting to platforms above. Maybe a relapse would prove disastrous. That day I mutated for the second time… if anything I nearly killed Mikey and Leatherhead. Maybe that's all I truly am now. A monster. A big, nasty monster that wanted to destroy everything.

They risked themselves to get me back to normal. I will admit that I've been feeling some slight burning in the spot I was cut, as of late. I did let Master Splinter know that, but I still doubt its Bishop's mutagen that infected New York.

I even went to Leatherhead to do an analysis of my blood just to be sure. Nothing but my own blood cells was there. Hopefully, I don't mutate again.

Oh great. I'm dwelling on the past. Not good idea. I let out a huff of breath once I finished up cleaning the rest of the lair. Now it looks better. I didn't touch my brothers' things.

I started heading for my room when a sai zooms in front of me. Backing off as Raph comes out of the shadows in front of me. "Raph?"

"Every time we're found its all on you, Don," he snarled.

"Is that why you three have been acting like this? Come on, its not me who leads them to us. It's none of us. They've just had luck," I told him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Don," Mikey showed up beside me.

"Either make a better security system or leave," Leo hissed from above me.

"You guys blame me for almost everything," I told them. What happened next, caught me by surprise. Raph stabbed one of his sais into my left arm. Mikey whacked me in the head with a nun-chuck and Leo came down slashing the inside of my left arm.

I let out a yelp of pain grabbing my arm. This… is what happened when we were kids. Only, I was tinkering with something and it went berserk. After they attacked me, I ran into the sewers. It was a week before they decided to come looking for me.

Gr, I need some air. Walking around Raph and going into my room, I started packing my bag with some things I was tinkering with. I sigh and just grab my shell cell.

"Donatello. Where are you going, my son?" Master Splinter asked out of nowhere, coming in my room.

"I need some air, Master Splinter. I won't be gone for more than an hour or two," I replied, graining suddenly and grabbing my arm again. This is only the second time this has happened.

Master Splinter came over to me and bound my wounded arm. "Even though its just to get some air, Donatello. Stay on your guard."

"Understood sensei," I put my bag on and left the lair. Wondering the sewers for a while before finding the man hole cover I wanted. It took a while to climb up the ladder. Man, my arm's killing me. Did they _have _to do that to me?

Finally, I got up to the cover and got it off. If anything, the docks would be the last place anyone would think of to look for me. If anyone would be looking for me, that is.

I sigh as I put the cover back on. Okay, now to get higher. At least I don't have to get up that way by hand. I jumped up the fire escape to the roof of the warehouse.

Once I found my little shadowy area near the door going in… I sat down and started tinkering with my 'toys' as Mikey would call it.

I did set a timer so I wouldn't lose track of time like I do sometimes. I'm just glad I don't lose my temper easily like Leo and Raph. Raph mostly. Tinkering is something I can't stop doing. Unless I'm sleeping, then I'm tinkering with things in my mind or dreams.

I sigh again as some weird noise came across the area. Wonder what it – wait. The cities lights are going haywire! Ah hell…

Deciding to go in to find out what the problem is, resulted in four people chasing me throughout the city. Of course I stayed to the rooftops. Why am I being chased right n—wait. This is familiar. All too familiar. I know whoever it is, isn't my brothers or sensei.

Ducking into a dark alley, whoever they were went over. Apparently not noticing I went down. Hm? That weird noise went away and the cities lights went back to normal. Now that's weird.

After a while my shell cell rang. Nearly spooking me out of my shell. I answered it and a concerned voice came on the line. Not Master Splinter but…

_"__Donnie where are you? We want to apologize for what we did. Master Splinter said you'd be out for about two hours. It's been five hours, bro," Leo said._

"Five hours? I've been running for three hours?"

_"__Running? Don, what do you mean?"_

"Um… let's just say, while I was messing around with one of my gadgets, a weird sound came out of nowhere. The lights in the city went haywire. Went in to see what was up and these four uh… I'm not sure what they were appeared. Didn't want to find out so I ran. Everywhere I went they followed. Until I ducked down in a dark alley. Something about it felt familiar, though."

_"__Whoa. Chased by four unknown creatures… can't this day get any weirder? Don't answer that," said Raph._

"Um… guys. I think it just got um… how should I put this uh…"

"Unbelievable is the word you're looking for… Donatello," a female voice snickered as she came into the light. Her red-ish purple skin shimmering in the lamp light. Long jet black hair tied up on top of her head. Her clothes only covered the… sensible parts of her body. Her eyes were a piercing navy blue.

"Zharra?!" I asked widening my eyes in disbelief. I thought she was long gone.

"I'm touched. You still remember me after all this time," Zharra's grin sends shivers down my shell.

_"__Zharra?! You mean that freaky alien diva?!" Raph shouted in surprised anger._

"Uh…" I took the headset out of my shell cell and put it on my head while placing the cell in my bag.

"You think you have a chance this time, Donnie," another female voice came from behind me. I jumped to the fire escape ladder, looking down I still don't believe my eyes. "Gabby?" She looked the same as Zharra, only her hair was blue and her eyes were black. Her skin was a dark orange. "Ah!" She threw something at me that was red. If I remember right, that red stuff is like an immobilizer.

I flipped to the roof, avoiding the gunk or slim. The two alien girls chuckled as another voice came from behind me again.

"You're faster than last time we met, Don," her voice cackled. Sharply turning around to meet her red eyed gaze, her hair golden blonde and skin black.

"Kevonna!" I gasped, back flipping to the other building. "No way."

_"__No way, is right bro. We're coming," Leo told me on the shell cell._

"O-okay Leo," I shivered as the three got on the same roof as me. I grabbed my bo-staff as a cold breeze suddenly fell over the roof. "Uh… guys. The fourth diva is here too."

_"__Oh no! Don we need your location now!" Leo said in a worried shout. _ I know they're running down the sewers because I hear rapid splashing.

I look around, pole-vaulting to another roof with my bo. Well that should be easy. "Around Karai's place. Ah!" I tripped as something cold froze my foot. Looking back at it, ice had encased my foot as an icy skinned alien girl walked towards me now. Her piercing sapphire eyes going through my skin. Long blood red hair flowing in the breeze.

"Rain!" I slammed my bo-staff down hard on the ice, shattering it to bits. Rolling out of the way Rain's incoming foot.

"I see our last encounter has left you terrified of us," Rain smirked as the other three appeared behind her.

"Is that really hard to believe?" I asked, slightly shaking.

_"__Donnie, just try not to get caught w—" _Kevonna shot a beam at me, hitting my headset off as it shattered. Great, now what the hell do I do? My brothers are coming but somehow… I don't think I can keep avoiding these diva aliens for much longer and they might not make it in time either.

...

Join us next time to find out what all happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's P.O.V.

Ch. 2

I can't believe we actually hurt Donnie like that. Yeah, we were upset at the time but… that's no excuse to take it out on Don like we did. Last time, we gave him splinters but this time… we made him bleed.

Can't believe we did it again! If those alien divas hurt my brother…

"I'm gonna pound the living shit out of those divas if they hurt Donnie," Raph growls what I was thinking. Those divas were mere inches away from cracking Don's shell last time. If Master Splinter and us didn't get to him in time.

"Karai's place dead ahead," Mikey announced.

"Spread out. First to find Donnie and/or those alien divas, phone the others," I told them. "Do not engage without the rest of us. Unless they attack you first."

"Not a problem," Raph growled, resisting the urge to grab his sais right now. We were about to separate to search when we all heard those diva cackles coming from the alley five blocks north of Karai's building.

All three of us ran across the rooftops towards those cackles. Knowing all too well that's where our brother is. The moment we got to the roof where we heard those divas… we heard our brother's weak voice, fighting.

"Gr, you expect me to know… why you're… still after me?" Oh man… I can barely hear him.

"If anything you should've figured it out by now, Don." Gr… that voice… Gabby!

"Uh, guys. Down here," Mikey whispered looking down to an alley between two buildings. He sounds scared as all shell.

Raph and I ran over to him, instantly looking down as a shocked gasp escaped our mouths. Those four divas have surrounded Don who is lying on the ground struggling to get up. From here… he looks hurt.

"Gr, that's it!" Raph shouted, grabbing his sais and jumping down. Landing on Gabby with sheer rage. "Alright you DIVAS! Mess with my brother and you get me to deal with!"

Man, what a hot-head. But he's right, "let's go Mikey." We jumped down, grabbing our weapons, we kicked Rain and Kevonna into the brick wall hard.

"Ah, I was wondering when you three would show up," Zharra snickered. "Too bad for you turtles, you won't be able to find us a second time." Her hands started glowing a redish-purple color. Much like the color of her skin. That same glow came from behind us.

"What the shell? Hey wait!" Raph shouted as the diva levitated with Donnie. "I said WAIT! Get back here with our brother, Diva!"

"Ha ha ha! Not a chance," Zharra laughed as she started flying off.

"Zharra! Stop!" Mikey shouted throwing a spinning un-chuck at her. Only once it reached… near Zharra's leg, it started dropping. "Aw man. Huh?"

What? Donnie's still fighting! He just grabbed Mikey's nun-chuck.

"Come on, guys! Hurry!" I said, running after Zharra.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Raph growled running next to me. Mikey followed close as we watched from the ground… Donnie still fighting. From here, I can tell Don's taking a lot more damage.

We hit the rooftops in time to see Zharra blasting Don with a punch clear across the city. "Donnie!" we shouted.

"Now, to relocate that brainiac," Zharra huffed, rubbing her neck. "Gr, even with a different weapon and half alive now… that really hurt."

"Like hell you're going after him!" Raph threw a sai at her. It went through her hair, cutting it a bit.

"Oh boy. Now you've done it, Raph. Little miss psycho is coming for us!" Mikey gasped in a scared tone.

"Wait… I've got it! Guys keep her busy, I've got a phone call to make," I told them as Zharra came down like a nuclear bomb on us. We avoided her in time.

"You've got to be kidding!" Mikey shouts, back-flipping to avoid Zharra's glowing fists. I got on my shell cell anyway.

_"__Leo?" _Yes, April picked up!

"April listen. This is an emergency. I need you to find Donnie and get him to a safe location, now," I told her, blocking a beam that Zharra shot at me with my katanna.

_"__Is something wrong, Leo?" April asked._

"No time to explain, April! Please just find Don! Whoa!" I back-flipped to avoid a punch from the diva.

_"__Alright Leo. We'll meet up at my place.  
_"Understood. Thanks," I hang up my shell cell and help my brothers fight Zharra. The other three appeared around us after a few short moments. Great, just perfect. Now what are we supposed to do? We can barely fight two of them at once; without sensei or… Don.

Our shells are to each other in the middle of these alien divas. Our weapons drawn and worried sick about our brother, who's probably fighting hard to stay awake. Hoping we'll make it to him in time.

Just when it all seemed like our shells were cooked… Master Splinter and someone else showed up.

"Stop this ridiculous fighting with each other," bellowed the big guy. He was a mixture of all the colors the girls' were. His hair was shorter though. "I honestly thought you four girls learned your lesson ten years ago. Apparently I was mistaken."

"Dad!" the four alien divas shouted in shock.

"My sons. Where is Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

"These divas kicked the shell out of him and now we have no idea where Zharra blasted him to," Raph growled, trying hard to calm down.

"Zharra," the big guy said in a disappointed tone. "Kevonna, Gabby, Rain. To the ship. NOW!"

"Eek!" the girls shrieked as they flew up to their ship. Invisible to our eyes but we know it's up there in the sky.

"Hm, I fear this time, my girls went too far. I know a simple apology won't be of any use, Splinter-san," the big guy said. I think his name was… Shinriyu.

"I'm afraid not, Shinriyu-san," sensei said. I was right about the big guy's name.

Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter and I went to find Donnie since April hasn't called back. All I can do right now… is hope. Hope that we find Don in time. We separated to search.

...

I'll try to update either within a week or a little over a week. But I can't make any promises.

Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Raph's P.O.V.

Ch. 3

Man, if those divas' dad didn't show up I would've really made Zharra pay. I would've made her bleed so badly I—

Gazing down an alley far from the lair, April's place, and Karai's place… what I see right now… makes me want to cry. Not that I'd admit it to the others though.

"Donnie? Don!" I ran down the dark alley to my brother. Dropping down next to him, I started begging him to wake up. Even though I haven't picked him up yet, I can tell almost – if not every – bone in his body is broken.

"Donnie, please bro wake up! Wake up!" I got on my shell cell. Calling Leo to tell him.

_"__Raph, please tell me you found Don," Leo sounded like he was begging. "I found his bag and Mikey found pieces of his bo-staff."_

"Yes. I did find Don. He's not waking up!" I shouted, holding back the urge to cry. "He's in worse shape than you were when Shred-head came back."

_"__That's… not good. Bring him to April's. We'll be there shortly."_

"You got it bro." Hanging up my shell cell, I carefully picked up Donnie. He didn't even groan! Ah, hell this isn't good. I hurried back to April's place… I'm sure Leo told the others. Gr, it'd be father if I had my Shellcycle. But I can't be too fast. There's no telling what'll happen.

Oh, I so want to beat the living shit out of Zharra. I refuse to let Donnie die. Turning down April's street, a gust of wind blew hard. Making me duck down in a side alley. "Great. I'll bet its worse on the rooftops. And we were so close too." I sigh, guess we'll just have to wait out this heavy wind. But how long can Donnie hold out?

I lean up against the brick wall and sit down. Laying Donnie's head in my lap… I decided to tell him a story. Like we all did for Leo and I nearly cried then too.

"Hey Donnie. Remember when we were kids and I would tease you a lot?"

~flashback~

We were training at home as usual. I kicked Don pretty hard into the wall. There was a crack in the wall now and Don looked like he was going to cry. So I started teasing him about it.

"Gonna cry, crybaby? Go ahead," I teased with a smirk.

"I'm not a crybaby," Don shot back. I could tell he was holding back his tears.

"Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby!" I continued teasing him and he ran off in the sewers.

"Raphael," Master Splinter sounded disappointed. I turned around to face him. He was shaking his head at me. "Seriously, Raphael. He is your brother. There's no shame in crying at your age. Hurting your brother like that ends up hurting yourself sooner or later."

"Yes, sensei," I said with my head. Now feeling what he meant. With the time going by and Don still not returning home… I decided to go find him.

Wondering the sewers, keeping quiet for now just in case Don runs off if I shout his name. I started hearing something from one of the abandoned sewer entrance that no one uses. Punches, kicks and groans came from that way. Getting a bit closer, I heard the turtle I was looking for.

"I. Am. Not. A. Cry. Baby." I heard that over and over along with all those punches and kicks. Going inside this _homey_ little sewer thingy, it looked more like a cave that's about to fall apart. Whoa, looking over at the wall, I see Donnie punching at it. Making craters in it like I've never seen him do before. I waited until he was worn out to announce I was here.

"Hey Donnie," I said walking over to him once he dropped to the ground.

"Huh?" Donnie wondered, huffing as he looked over to see me. "What do you want, Raph?"

"I wanted to say sorry for teasing you like that. I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

"For some reason I don't think that necessity will ever disappear," Donnie said in a huff.

"What is this place?"

"Hm? Oh, I found it when we got separated during our fifth walk around the sewers. I come here to blow off steam. So I don't blow it off on you guys." I looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking. He might've bruised them while punching the crap out of those walls.

"Come on, Donnie. Let's go home," I said with a smile, offering him a hand.

"Yeah," he smiled, accepting my offered hand. We started walking out of this beat up place. But once we got near the exit back into the main sewers… this place started falling apart on us. Before we could get out, we got buried under everything.

I don't know what happened to Donnie, but I got knocked out cold. Once I did wake up, I find myself _not _buried under a lot of rock? This confuses me.

"Hm?" I wondered, slowly getting up. "Donnie?" Looking up I see a beam holding up the rock that seemed like it was going to fall apart at any moment.

"You… okay Raph?" I hear Donnie ask in a grunt. Looking down the beam, I see him struggling to keep it holding those boulders up.

"Yeah. Just a few scrapes. But… why are we not buried?"

"A little quick thinking in… this kind… of situ…ation… and there you… go. Ah! Raph go! Hurry!"

"I can't leave you, Donnie. Why'd you save me like that?"

"You maybe a jerk at times Raph. But… we're still… brothers." That really touched me, I gotta say. If anything I gotta think of a way to get both of us out of here. I can't leave him here, he's barely holding that stuff up there from crushing us flat.

Huh? What's this on the floor? It's light brown and curls around like a snake. Going over to it… it's rope! Rope, hm. That gives me an idea. I pick it up and tie it around Donnie's waist.

"Okay bro. This is going to go fast," I told him, standing outside the exit. Donnie nodded, bracing himself for the tug.

I took a deep breath and counted down from three. Once I got to one, I tugged on the rope so hard that I made Donnie crash into me as the place inside fully fell apart.

Luckily, we only had a few scrapes and bruises. Both of us were crying then. We thought we were going to die at that moment. Donnie promised not to tell the others that I cried and I promised to not tease him so much. Master Splinter patched us up, sending us to bed once we got home.

~end flashback~

"If it wasn't for your brain working at that time Don, we wouldn't be here today," I finished my story but it doesn't seem like it helped. "Donnie, please bro wake up." Donnie didn't make a sound or move. And that wind is still picking up as heavy rain started attacking us.

My shell cell going off, made me jump nearly out of my shell once I got us some shelter from the rain. I answered it, "Hello?"

_"__Where are you, Raph?" Leo sounds more worried._

"Three alleys down from April's. The wind picked up hard. I had no choice."

_"__We'll be right there with the BattleShell."_

"Might want to hurry bro. This make-shift shelter is about to blow away."

_"__Consider us there, Raph." _I heard an engine start in the background. Hanging up my shell cell, I hung onto Donnie. Please brainiac… wake up!

...

Stay tooned to find out if Donnie makes it through this ordeal.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey's P.O.V.

Ch. 4

You know I've lost it when I start talking like Raph. Those divas have gone too far this time! I went with Leo and Casey to get my brothers from that alley.

Aw man, this rain is ridiculous. Once Leo got the BattleShell started, we jetted down the street. Not taking long at all to reach the alley Raph said he was in with Don.

Leo backed up into this dark alley. I opened the back doors as I noticed cardboard boxes blowing away. "Raph!" I saw Raph hanging onto Don in this storm. "Raph come on!" Leo stopped mere inches away from him.

"Man. Are you guys a sight for sore eyes," Raph smiled, picking up Donnie and climbing inside our van. I gasped in shock once I saw Donnie. He's… he's all torn up. Even worse than Leo was. "Donnie!"

"I told him a story before the rain hit. Thinking it might've helped him wake up… but mine wasn't enough. It took four stories to get Leo to get conscious," Raph told us, carefully placing Don down as I closed the doors and Leo sped away. Straight back to April's place. He pulled into the alley next to April's shop.

We all got out the back as Casey opened the side door. Leo and I helped Raph get Donnie inside. It was a little tricky getting up the stairs with him, but once we did get all the way up… we hear a sharp gasp from Master Splinter.

We placed him on the couch as sensei ran over to us. "Donatello!" Casey came in from April's room with a blanket.

I couldn't find my voice. Donnie… our brains… how are we supposed to figure out anything with him? Well, I should actually say _my_ brains since I mess up a lot. Sensei placed a hand on Donnie's forehead. "Hm… he is further gone than Leonardo was. This is not good."

"Master Splinter," Raph said softly. Telling him what he did.

"Hm… that may work," sensei said.

"My turn," I said, raising my hand. No one stopped me from doing it. They let me have some space with Don. I stand beside him, laying on the couch motionless.

"Hey Don. It's me, Mikey. You know, you're good-ball of a brother. Remember the time, you first made my hover board?" I began. "Well, a small version of it?"

~flashback~

I wouldn't stop bugging Donnie, ever since he started tinkering with somewhat advanced tech and a skateboard. I was so wanting to know what he was doing.

"Mikey," Don groaned, finally looking up from his tinkering. "If you would just let me work right now, I'll get it done a lot faster."

"Aw, come on Donnie," I playfully groaned, dropping on his shell. "Tell me what you're working on. Please, please, please, please." I begged him for hours, it felt like. He continued working as I continued to bug him about it. If I could read minds, I bet Donnie would be thinking, 'Mikey. Once I'm done with this you're going to get it. Big time.'

And I'd be right. Once he was done, he chased me around the lair with an angry look on his face. "Get back here, Mikey!" Donnie growled.

"Now why would I do that?" I joked, laughing and stopping at what he made. I picked it up, pressing a button and getting on it.

"Mikey wait! It hasn't been tested yet! It might crash if you hit a wrong button!" Donnie yelled in a warning tone.

"What could happen?" I shrugged, hitting another button. It made a weird sound and went haywire! I couldn't get this thing under control or stop! I couldn't even get off it! "Donnie!"

"Aw man. Mikey lean to the left!" Donnie shouts.

"Are you crazy?!" I shout back, trying to not crash.

"Trust me, Mikey! Lean left! NOW!" Donnie shouts back. I gulp hard and lean to the left. This thing starts turning, heading straight for my brother now. "Donnie!"

"Mikey, grab on!" He holds out a long stick as this thing zooms towards him. I grab onto it just as this out of thing almost hit him.

Donnie got me off it as I coward behind him once I was back on the ground. I watched as Donnie actually pole-vaulted onto whatever it is. "Donnie, what are you doing?!"

"Turning this thing off!" He hit a few buttons and it slowly came down to the ground. "Phew. That was close. You okay, Mikey?"

"Uh…" I shakily nodded but then got a huge grin. "You are gonna fix it, right?"

"Hm?" Donnie blinked at me. "Only if you'll let _me _test these things out before you mess with 'em. You could've been badly hurt or worse."

"Alright. You got it, Donnie," I nervously chuckled.

~end flashback~

"That quick brain of yours really saved my shell. Yes, Raph I know it was stupid," I said that last part towards Raphie who had that 'stupid Mikey' look on his face. It changed to sorrow once he looked at Don again.

"Didn't Donnie get in trouble that time for using the long bo-staff?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Trying to explain to Master Splinter at that time, didn't work all too well," I explained.

"So… Donnie saved Mikey from crashing?" April asked, sounding confused.

"Yup. I still wonder why he saved me after all I did that time was annoy the shell out of him," I said in a sigh.

Raph said something nearly inaudible. I didn't catch it, but Master Splinter nodded. He apparently heard what Raph said. I didn't ask what he said, even though I'm curious.

Looking down at Donnie… my story didn't seem to do anything. No groan, no twitch, no nothing. "Leo… your turn for a story."

...

Don't go anywhere, the next chapter is coming is just a little bit.

Those diva aliens did a real number on Donnie if he hasn't done anything yet, huh.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's P.O.V.

Ch. 5

Donnie? Bro, please do something after I tell you this story. I walk over to the couch where he laid. Motionless and torn to hell and back. April did get him bandaged up so he wouldn't bleed out.

But I remember this one time when he almost did. I kneeled down and placed a hand on the blanket he was covered up with.

"Donnie," I softly said. "It's Leo. The second hot-head out of us four." Yeah, Raph knows he's the first hot-head out of us four. "Remember the time we went exploring around the sewers?"

~flashback~

Don and I explored the sewers together. First time for us to go off like this. Don didn't seem too adventurous at the time. But he came with me anyway.

We went down a whole lot of sewers, getting lost at every turn. Well, we would've been lost if Donnie wasn't marking where we've been. It wasn't long before he gasped in fear. "L-Leo. We s-should g-get home. Or at least go down a different sewer," he said, stuttering a bit.

"What's the problem, Don? Not adventurous or something?" I asked, lightly elbowing him in chest.

"Leo look at what's in the water," Don told me. I looked and saw something red in it. "Aw, come on Donnie. Don't be a scaredy turtle and come on." I grabbed his hand, leading him further down the sewer. It started to stink worse than usual further in this one.

My curiosity was soon answered by tentacles coming out of the water. "Leo… we should go," Donnie sounds scared out of his mind.

"U-uh… I agree. Let's go," I turn around with him to leave, but we didn't get very far because a tentacle from whatever it is wrapped around our legs and hoisted us up in the air. We screamed loud enough for Master Splinter to hear us, but for some reason I don't think he did.

Whatever this thing is, it came up from the water. "What is that thing?!" I shouted, trying to get my leg free.

"What's a giant squid doing in the sewers?" Donnie asked, sounding calm. Why is he so calm now? Of all times, why now is he calm?! This squid showed it's pointed teeth that scared me even more. It's gonna eat us!

I sharply close my eyes and covered my face waiting to get eaten. But for some reason... it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Huh?

"Yeah, I know. It's not a good feeling to have," Donnie said to the squid. "But I can tell you that us turtles are not a good meal."

"Can't I have a little taste?" asked the squid. It actually talks?!

"Unless you want to get really hurt, I'd suggest not," Donnie said. "Please put us down."

"Aw, okay," said the squid as it put us both down on the cemented sidewalk. I was still shaking but Donnie started talking again. Calmly.

"Thank you. Now, as promised I'll see what I can dig up to get you back to your home," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for this, though. After I was about to eat you both…" the squid's voice trailed off.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It might take me a while though."

"I understand." The squid went under the water as Donnie walks over to me. "Come on, Leo. Let's get home."

"Y-y-yeah," I stutter as he helps me stand up. We walk back down the sewer we came from. "H-how did you do t-that?"

"Oh, it was quite simple really. Squids are normally found in the oceans… not the sewers. If talking didn't work then I had a different idea to get us out. The reason I calmed down as because I got too curious to be scared," Donnie explained.

We turned the corner as a noise started to rumble above us. I was still trying to calm down as we continued on. The next thing I knew was getting pushed forward, hard. Landing on my face, not really, but almost. I sharply turned around to see only Donnie's arm under a lot of rock.

"Donnie!" I shout, snapping out of it. I ran to the pile of rocks still shouting his name, trying to clear away all this rock. After a little while, I heard him answer. "Leo… Leo, start from the top," he said softly. I could barely hear him through all this.

"Huh? Alright," I nod and it was easier to get these rocks away. Once I got down to my brother… I started to cry. Donnie's arm was bleeding a lot. I didn't know what to do. Getting the last rock off him, I heard him crying.

I carefully helped him up and lean against the wall. "Why did you… s-save me, Donnie? I… I didn't listen to… what you were saying before we… ran into that squid," I sobbed.

"You may not… always l-listen Leo… b-but we're still… brothers," Donnie sobbed backed. He took off his mask and tried tying it around his bleeding arm.

"Here, allow me," I said softly, taking his purple mask and tying it around his wounded arm. He was still bleeding through it, which told me he was beginning to get weaker.

I got Donnie on my back, then ran home. Following those marks he made on the sewer walls helped out a lot. Master Splinter patched him up better, but he lost a lot of blood. Once he got Donnie to bed, he came over to me.

"Relax, Leonardo. Your brother will be alright with rest," he told me softly. He let me cry in his robe. I thought he was going to die.

~end flashback~

"If it wasn't for you, we would've been eaten by that squid," I finished. "Come on, Don. We'd be lost without you. We know next to nothing about techy things."

When I saw that he wasn't making any sounds or tried moving… I felt those tears start swelling up in my eyes. They told me that I made sounds after Donnie told me his story. But after three stories… Donnie hasn't done anything. If I would to fear something right now… it'd be losing my brother.

Don always comes up with the big infiltration plans when we decide to do that. He's the one who builds us new toys for the sewers as well. Faster to get around when there's an emergency to get to.

"Donnie…"

"There is still more stories to be told. Do not despair my sons," Master Splinter tells us. I look at my other two brothers to see Mikey crying and Raph trying hard not to.

Master Splinter came over to me. He nodded and I nodded back. I got up, walking over to my brothers so sensei could have some space with Donnie.

...

Will Donnie ever wake up? No one knows, but the stories not done yet. Stay tooned folks

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Splinter's P.O.V.

Ch. 6

I can't believe this has happened again. First Leonardo almost left us for good and now… Donatello is farther game than he was. I fear we just may lose him.

"Donnie's always been the techy achiever out of all of us," Raphael said. "There's nothing he hasn't achieved in."

"You'd be surprised. There is one thing I know of that he turned a few complete failures at once into a big success," I told him.

~flashback~

I know that Donatello always wanted a computer. A tech thing that I myself have no idea how to use. One day, Donatello and I went around the sewers to see what we could find.

Once we came to an area with lots of… of trash… we looked through it. Every now and then I'd hear my son outburst in amazement. He found lots of technology to mess with. He was so fascinated with everything he found that he started messing around with it.

I chuckle lightly, shaking my head. Seeing Donatello's eyes light up as he messed around with all that techy stuff… made me happy. I have no idea what he made, but it was sure something that made a weird noise.

"Oh, wow! This shows almost every sewer system in this city!" Donatello exclaimed. He got into his deep thinking gesture. "Hm? Sensei… remember that squid Leo and I told you about?"

"Yes, my son."

"I think I know how to get him back to the ocean now." He looked at me and his eyes said it all. 'Please, may I. I promised him I'd help him get home'

I sighed softly, "I'm coming with you, my son." He smiled big as his eyes lit up. This is the first promise he has made. I'm proud he's keeping it.

Donatello packed up a few other things he found into a beat up old bag. Once he got the bag zipped up, we headed off into the sewers again. I followed him to where he and Leonardo had their encounter with that squid.

It was a while before we actually got to the correct sewer. Looking in the water… the scent of blood filled the air. That gave me a bad feeling.

The further we walked down, the more my fur stood up on end. We stopped near the dead end boulders.

"This boulder wasn't here before," Donatello sounds confused. "Hm…" I could tell he was trying to make sense of this situation.

That's the moment when a dozen tentacles came out of the water, all headed straight at me. Donatello jumped in front of me in a split second, holding out his hands, "Wait, wait, wait!" The tentacles stopped as a squid's head arose from the tainted water.

"Oh, it's you," the squid sounded surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I believe I found a way to get you home. Back to the ocean."

"Who's the rat? I'm hungry."

"Sorry, but he's my father. And fur isn't tasty anyway. Come on, let's get you home."

"Home sounds nice." The squid followed my son down a different series of sewers. Of course I stay beside him.

He stopped at a barred grate that shows the outside and the ocean. Donatello checked his little do-hickey thing before trying to figure out how to get the grate off for the squid to go through.

I watched or supervised him as he tried a few different things; cutting, blazing, almost everything but the grate still stood.

"Aw… nothing's working," Donatello groaned. "Now what do I do?" He held his head down in defeat.

"Do not give up so easily, my son. The answer will come to you in time," I advised him. Donatello sat down and to my amazement, he began meditating.

"How much longer?" whined the squid.

"Patience please. He just needs a little more time to figure out what he needs to do. I honestly have no idea what to do. Donatello is more intelligent than his three brothers in the technical field."

"So he's the brains of your sons then?"

"Hm? Well, he's smarter than me as well with that technology. My sons know this and it does show that I lack in that field when Donatello 'plays' around with techy things and makes new things with them. Fascinating, yes. Understand completely, no. He understands more than most others. Failure after failure… and yet…"

"That's it!" Donatello exclaimed jumping into a standing position. He started re-wiring that cutter thing with the other stuff he's got. He even took that thing he made that showed the sewers in the city and hooking it up to other things.

"Master Splinter, squid… you might want to get around the corner. This will probably make a mess…" he said something else that I didn't catch. The squid swam around the corner and went under the water as my son messed around with that stuff of his. Jumping up to the top of the grate, placing something there. Doing the same for all four sides of it.

He jumps to me and grabs my hand. Pulling me fast around the corner as an explosion shortly followed. Made me gasp sharply as dust filled the area. Donatello peeked around the corner, exclaiming, "it worked! Alright!"

The squid heard him and swam out fast. Saying 'thank you' as it dived into the ocean. "Wow. I can't believe it worked. I'm surprised it didn't cause a cave in!" Donatello rambled on, completely surprised his idea didn't cause a cave in and actually worked. I'd say this was the first explosion he actually pulled off without injury.

"My son, please. Calm yourself a minute."

"Alright Master." He tried to calm himself. He bounced in front of me. I sighed, "You have turned multiple failures into one huge success. Your knowledge is a powerful gift, my son. Never doubt your ability or let anyone tell you what your knowledge can or can't do. Your gift of knowledge will do great things. Just don't get carried away with it all the time."

"Yes, sensei. Whoo-hoo!" Donatello shouted, completely flipping out more that it worked.

~end flashback~

"So you see, turning failures into victories are now child's play for you Donatello. For the most part," I finished. "My son?" Donatello wasn't moving… still, but… after a little while he groaned and coughed.

"Donnie," my other sons softly said, lighting up with a small smile. "Donnie, come on bro, you gotta pull through this."

Well that's a start at least. Hm… maybe Casey and April can help out. It took four stories just for Donatello to groan.

"Master Splinter. If I may, I'd like to share a story with Donnie," April said softly. "Even though it'll probably be from last year or whatever…"

"Anything helps, April," I tell her, walking over to my sons and letting her have some space with Donatello.

...

Still hasn't woken up? Man, will he ever wake up? Don't go anywhere to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

April's P.O.V.

Ch. 7

Aw, man. I can't believe the shape Donnie's in. I completely forgot about the blood on my floor once the guys brought him in. The day he mutated… scared me out of my skin. But the story I'm going to tell him… happened to only us two… alone and it wasn't the time he and I found my Uncle Aguie either.

"Donnie…" I say softly, kneeling down on my knees beside him. "Hey, its April. Remember the time we had a run in with techy aliens?" Of course the others didn't know about it cause we thought it best not to tell them once we got back home. Now's the time they know where we were last year.

~flashback~

I was typing away on my computer when something came on the screen. I tried getting back on the site I was on but had absolutely no luck. I groaned and decided to call Don. Picking up my shell cell, I called him.

_"__What's up, April?" Don asked, picking up._

"Something weird is happening to my computer. Could you come over and check it out, please? I can't do anything on it," I told him.

_"__Of course. I'll be right there," Don said. _ We hung up and now I wait for him to arrive. Knowing him, he'll probably drop in when I least expect it. Ha, ha. While I wait for Donnie, I decided to make some food. Along with some hot cocoa. It's still freezing outside.

The moment I finished making the cocoa, Donnie shoed up from my basement door. "Donnie, thanks for coming," I smiled.

"Even in the sewers… i-i-it's –fr-freezing," he shivered, even though he had on warm clothes, yeah.

"Here Don. I made some hot chocolate," I smiled again, handing him a cup.

"T-thanks April," he shivered, taking a sip. Apparently warming up a bit cause he didn't shiver as much when he spoke again. "So, what's the problem?"

"My computer is acting strangely." Once I told him that, he walked over to it. He placed his hand on his chin, "Hm… what in the world…?" He got his laptop out from his bag. Hooking it up to my computer, then typing away. Heh, with only three fingers on each hand he sure is fast.

"This is odd," he said after a while. "Now its on my laptop. Hm… April, I've never seen this before. The writing is familiar but… I just don't know where. Anything on TV?"

"Don, what would you want with the TV? It won't help-" he turned it on anyway as a reporter interrupted me.

_"__Computers belonging to most of the smartest people are going haywire. No one understands what is happening or what these strange markings are-"_

The TV suddenly went dead as our computers lit up. We sharply turned around in time to see something coming out of 'em.

"Donnie… what's that?" I asked, getting behind him.

"I'm not sure," Donnie said, grabbing a hold of his bo-staff, but didn't take it out yet. The light slowly depleted as two weird looking guys appeared. Both of them had techy armor that beeped and their skin was a purple-ish color. Their faces looked like mutant lizards, but these ones weren't like the ones we met when we found my uncle.

"Where is our leader, freak?" asked one of them, holding up a gun of some sort at us.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked, staying in front of me. "This is the first time I've seen beings like you."

"Don't lie to us, freak!" bellowed the other one as it fired that gun thing of his. Don gasped as he grabbed me and jumped out of the way just in time.

"You okay, April?" Don asked me.

"Yeah. I think so," I answered. Looking up I gasped. Don took out his bo-staff and disarmed both of the alien guys. Well, that's what I call them now.

"Back off, you two!" Don warned, holding his staff in a 'ready to whack some heads' position.

"Whoa. Kuizon wait," said one of them.

"What is it, Leeton?" asked that one known as Kuizon. The two started talking to each other.

"Kuizon and Leeton? Okay, why do those names sound familiar to me?" Donnie asked me.

"Beats me, Donatello," I replied with a shrug.

"Hey wait. Your name is Donatello?" asked… I think it was Kuizon.

"Yeah. What of it?" Don asked. The two gasped and kneeled down on one knees saying, "My lord! Forgive us for not recognizing you."

"Uh… um…" Don looked at me confused. I shrugged, also confused. "They think I'm…"

"Supreme Lord of Technology. Please come back with us. Somethings gone wrong with our power supply," I believe Leeton said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now wait a minute guys. You've got the wrong turtle or… person," Donnie told them, lowering his bo-staff but not his guard… I hope. He sounds confused as all shell. Great, I've been hanging around them too long. I'm talking like them now.

"Oh no, my Lord. We know it's you. Our leader always has a bo-staff and wears a purple mask. Plus, you said our names sounded familiar. All you need, my lord, is a memory job," said Kuizon. "Please my lord, we need your help or our kingdom will fall into darkness."

I grabbed onto Donnie's arm as one of them pointed a wrist laser at me. Only Don stayed in front of me, "Harm her and you boys will have more problems than just darkness."

"Uh… forgive me, my lord," apologized the alien lizard. Don stood up straight, "Okay, now here's the deal. If I go back with you to see what I can do about that darkness you mentioned, only if I come back here once it's done."

"Donnie, no," I begged him.

"Anything you wish, my lord," Leeton said with a bow.

"Donnie please, don't," I begged again.

"It's okay, April. If I do this then… we just might avoid an invasion," Donnie told me, turning around to face me.

"But…"

"Would it make you feel better if you came along?" I looked up at him, then nodded. Even though all this scares me, I don't want him going somewhere alone. Even if these things think he's a lord of something.

Don walks over to the two aliens as I keep my hands on his arm. "Let's go," he told them.

"Yes, my lord," Leeton said holding up a device that shined brightly. I closed my eyes as Donnie held onto me.

We got transported through my computer. My eyes stayed closed, until I heard Donnie exclaim in amazement. "Whoa. April, you gotta see this," I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was all high tech. Circuit boards put together to make buildings, computer wires were phone lines or instant messaging lines; it's like we died and went to techno-geek heaven.

Kuizon and Leeton showed up around the… kingdom. We were amazed at every turn we took. But once we turned the next corner where a bakery stood on the corner across from us… everything went black.

I screamed as Don took my hand, saying, "It's okay, April. Calm down." He put something on my head, over my eyes. Once I opened them, I could see in this pitch black place. "Night vision?" I asked.

"Yup," Don replied. "Kuizon, where's the generator that powers the kingdom?"

"Right this way, my lord," Kuizon said, walking off towards a huge building. We followed him closely and again, I didn't let go of Donnie's arm. Walking for about a half hour, we stopped.

"Whoa," Donnie gasped. "That is some statue." I look up to see a statue of… Donatello? Down to the very last detail, it's Donnie all right. Wow, this is weird.

"Right underneath the statue, my lord," Kuizon said, pressing the slab on the front of the Donnie statue. It moved backwards as a staircase appeared. Curious Don goes down without a second thought. Of course, I go with him.

"Well, there's your problem, fellas," Donnie says, walking over to a sparking, winding generator. I heard a scared little kitty crying in that direction.

"What's that sound?" I asked.

"I'm working on it," Donnie says, looking through that generator. "I see you little guy. Leeton, turn the generator off for a few minutes. I gotta get inside it," Don told the lizard alien.

"As you wish," Leeton said, going over to the main switch board module. He pulled a lever down as the generator powered down. I looked back over to Don, who took off his bag. "April, watch my bag for me, please."

"Of course," I say as I go over to his bag. He opened the generator so he could crawl inside. I watched him from where I could see and kept his bag strap around my ankle so it wouldn't 'roll away' heheh.

Looking at where he was crawling to… a kitten? It's not like any cat I've ever seen. It's very small, with fox like ears, looks like it's got two layers of fur; I can't tell what color(s) it is.

"Easy there little guy," Donnie says softly, slowly creeping towards the kitty. "Let's get you out of this generator…" He was cut off when the kitty stood up and ran straight to him. It curled up in his elbow.

I can tell Don's confused again as he climbs out of the generator. "Donnie?" I asked.

"Poor little thing's scared to death. I would be too if I tumbled into a generator with no way out. Leeton, wait until April and I are above to start it up. I switched out a few scratched wires with new ones so it should give you guys no problems," Donnie tells the lizard guy.

"Understood, my lord," Leeton said with a bow. He and I went up the staircase once he grabbed his bag. The lights suddenly came on, brightening up the place. I took these night vision goggles off and placed them in Don's bag. He did the same with the goggles he had on. We both look down at the little kitty, still shivering in his elbow.

"What kind of cat has two tails and is that small?" I ask, confused.

"I don't know. But you gotta admit she's cute," Donnie smiles, gently petted the white furred kitty. The fur color on top of the white is the same color as Donnie's mask.

"Um… Don. How do you know it's a girl?" I asked.

"Good question. I have no idea," Don replies. The two lizard aliens come back up to see their city in lights. They were in awe, but then Kuizon freaked out once he looked at the kitty.

"What's wrong with you?" Don asked.

"That cat… my lord, whatever y-you do… pl-please don't get it mad," Kuizon shivered in fear.

"Don't worry. She's just frightened right now. Tell you what… I'll stay a bit longer to… you know… make sure I know what I'm doing with this little guy before taking her home," Donnie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Donnie. Are you thinking straight right now?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Think about it April. Kuizon's scared of this little guy, which tells me, if she gets mad then something will happen to make her terrifying instead of cute. And staying here for her isn't such a good idea either. So, once I understand this little one better, then I'll go back," Don explained.

"Then I'm staying with you," I told him after a while. He smiled at me and even though we have no idea how much time has passed in our world; we've been in techno heaven for at least two months before finally heading home.

The kitty, Don named Saya, likes cat food. Earth cat food at that. The way Donnie interacted with Saya is like she was always his or something. It's cute. He actually trained her like a puppy and of course I helped out since we negotiated how we were going to keep Saya a secret until the time was right for his brothers and father to know.

Also, we were going to keep this whole experience a secret from them until we felt the time's right for them to know. Saya's going to live with me and Don's gonna come by as often as he possibly can. We don't know what'll happen if Don brings her to his lair with Mikey's cat; Klunk.

The two alien lizards sent us home like we asked. We arrived back in my shop, standing up. "That was adventurous," Don sighed. "But it's good to be back home after…"

"I don't know," I said, cutting him off. I was looking at my computer clock that was still on. Saya explored my shop just as Don's shell cell went off. He answered it, "Hello?" He quickly yanked it away from his ear and I could hear Raph shouting.

_"__Where the hell are you, Donnie?! It's been five hours and our TV's are still down! And Master Splinter's making us train waiting for you!"_

"Uh… I was fixing April's computer. I'm coming home right now, Raph." He hung up before Raph could yell something else. "Phew. Man that Raph sure can yell. Two months in techno world equals five hours here? Wow."

"Yeah. Heh, I'll take care of Saya. You should head home before you get into more trouble with your brothers."

"Alright. Thanks a lot, April. I owe you one." He told Saya to be good for me and left for his home.

~end flashback~

"And every time you left for home, Saya has always missed you," I finished.

"Wise decision from you two not to tell us this," Master Splinter says softly. "Where is the little kitty?" I smile softly, "Saya, you can come out now. It's alright, these boys won't bite." We all heard a little meow as Saya comes out of hiding. She scampers over to Donnie and curls up in his neck. I can tell she's crying as the boys gasp lightly.

"You've been keeping a weird cat for a year without telling me?" Casey asked, disappointed.

"It was better you didn't know until now," I told him.

"Klunk might've flipped out if Don brought this little one home that day," Mikey says. "That was a good call."

"Yeah, I mean… I don't think I'd want to see this cute cat get mad if an alien lizard got scared of it," Raph said.

"Thing is… I think only Donnie can calm her down if she does get mad," I told them. We all gasped once we heard a painful groan coming from Donnie now. We all looked at him, saying his name.

I then turn to Casey. "Casey, you've had to have some time with Donnie without the rest of us. Please," I slightly beg.

...

Donnie's got a kitty ^_^ how sweet

Stay tooned for Casey's story


	8. Chapter 8

Casey's P.O.V.

Ch. 8

Oh boy. All eyes are on me now. I start to sweat a bit since, this type of pressure isn't what I enjoy. But looking over at Donnie, unconscious on the couch still… I have no choice but to give into the pressure from everyone's eyes. Especially Raph… I can tell he's trying not to break down.

Leo's got his arm around Mikey, trying to comfort him. I sigh as I walk over to Donnie. I stayed standing as I began with a… short story since I didn't spend that much time alone with him.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I began my little story, "Hey Donnie. It's Casey Jones. Listen pal… remember the time we bumped heads and my bike exploded?"

~flashback~

Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Alright! My bike is tearing up these streets like there's nothing to it. This is great! Something didn't seem right when I turned down to the docks.

I hid to the side of a crate before hearing some fighting. Hmph, I'll bet its Raph letting off steam. Pulling my hockey mask down over my face as I grabbed a hold of my baseball bat. Creeping in closer, I'm surprised.

It's Donnie fighting Foot goons… alone? He gets blind sighted and his head connects with mine. "Ow!"

"Aw, that hurt. Huh? Casey?" Donnie asks, noticing me while rubbing his head. I rubbed my head too. Man that smarts. Bonking heads with a turtle really hurts.

"I thought you were Raph when I heard the fighting," I told him, standing up.

"Yeah, well… I'll explain later," Donnie says, standing up sharply while turning around; he sent three Foot goons straight into a stack of crates.

I joined in the fight since nearly a hundred to one isn't a fair fight. And knowing Donnie, he had to have called the others. I asked him anyway.

"Yes, but a little after Leo picked up, these guys broke my shell cell. And that was fifteen minutes ago," he told me, blocking a punch.

I whacked some Foot goons out cold as more appeared. Aw man, where are all of them coming from? We fought for what seemed like hours.

"Donnie, this isn't looking so hot."

"I know. There is one chance to single the others. But you're not going to like it. Hey!"

"Donnie!" Those Foot goons grabbed him and held him firmly. He couldn't get out of this alone. I go to help him but I got grabbed as well.

These guys took us inside a metal ship. This is not what I had in mind to spend my night. I tried struggling free but it was no use.

These creeps chained us to the wall of the control room across from each other. They took Don's bag and my golf bag. Something doesn't feel right.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" snickered a voice I'll never forget. Looking over at the door… Hun. That muscle bound ape.

He goes over to Donnie and slugs him across the face. "Hey! Leave him alone ya overgrown gorilla!" I shout but he didn't seem to take my insult.

"Where is that transmitter you stole from me, freak?" Hun hissed.

"I'd make it explode right now if I were you," Don groaned. "I re-wired it to transmit a single to my brothers. Hidden in Casey's motorcycle."

"What?!" He did what?! No wait. I would've known this by now. A way to single the others is to have these guys blow up my bike. Yeah, I don't like it, but what other choice is there? After a little while there was an explosion outside the window. They blew it up. My bike… those guys better have seen it. Otherwise… we're toast.

I couldn't do anything as Hun punched Donnie more. All I could do was shout nasty insults that he didn't take at all. He whispered something to him that, yeah I couldn't catch. The others crashed through the window just as Hun grabbed a sword.

"It's about damn time you got here," Don said, looking over at his brothers. Raph chuckled, then punched on Hun. The guys knocked out the Foot goons but Hun didn't go down easily.

"Leo, get Don and Casey. Mikey and I will keep Mr. Sunshine busy!" Raph shouts over to Leo.

"You got it. Hey, aren't I supposed to give the orders?" Leo asked sounding peeved.

"Just do it, Leo! You can chew me out at home," Raph tells him. Leo runs over to Donnie and cuts the chains off his wrists and ankles. Donnie collapsed to the floor, grabbing his left arm.

"Don," Leo sounds word. And I don't blame him, I am too.

"I'm okay. Just a sprain," Donnie said, standing up without a struggle.

"We've got to do something about this Foot ship," Leo says.

"Easy rig to blow up," Don says.

"Great."

"Get Casey," Don says again rushing over to his bag, then over to the controls. Leo jumps over to me, slashing the chains off me. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he came down.

"Geez!" I gasped. Leo went straight into the fight since Hun was overpowering the other two. Looking over at Donnie… he can't rig this thing to blow if Foot goons are jumping him. They're creeping up on him.

"Goongala!" I shouted my battle cry as I whacked the goons away from him. "I got ya covered Donnie!" I whacked another few goons away.

"Thanks, Casey," Donnie said, getting back to work on getting this thing to blow. Every so often, I'd hear a painful groan. Knowing it's Donne… "We gotta go! Now guys!" he shouts.

"Alright! Let's go boys!" Leo says, kicking Hun in the head with RAph and Mikey. Hun went flying into the wall.

We made a break for the deck. We jumped into the water as the ship exploded sky high! Once we got to the surface, we swam for shore and went directly into the sewers.

~end flashback~

"We might've been toast if you didn't convince those goons to destroy my bike like that," I finished. Yeah, he made me a new bike once his sprained arm healed up. He had a lot of projects going. Heh, doesn't he always? "Donnie?"

"Come on, bro. Come back to us," Leo pleaded, coming back over to the couch.

"Donnie," Mikey said softly, coming over.

"Donnie, come on. You may not be as strong as me physically… but you're stronger than all of us combined mentally," Raph says, coming over as well. "Please, Donnie. Say something."

Whoa, did I hear Raph right? He just said 'please'! Now that's a shocker, for me. That little kitty stood up and licked Donnie's cheek as a tear fell from her eye.

"Sa…ya…" that weak voice made us all gasp and look at the injured turtle. He was smiling and weakly giggled since the kitty continued to lick his cheek.

"Donnie!" we all exclaimed, happily.

"Heh," Donnie chuckled weakly.

"My son, rest and recover your strength," Master Splinter tells him softly. Donnie gives a soft nod and even though his eyes are still closed, I can tell he fell asleep… with a smile as the little kitty curled back up, also falling asleep.

...

Whoa, it took that many stories but he's conscious. Don't go anywhere for the final chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Raph's P.O.V.

Ch. 9

It took six stories just to get Donnie conscious. But the battle just started for him. If he can remain conscious for the next twenty-four hours… then we'll be in the clear.

We almost lost Leo that day… thanks to Shred-head. Now, thanks to those damn divas… we nearly lost Donnie. Well, I guess it's still too soon to say that right now.

I look at his arm where I stabbed my sai into him. I can't believe I did that. I just… can't believe it.

There has to be a connection. Our behavior towards Don and those divas showing up. This is only the second time this has happened along with those divas.

"Grra, those divas are going to pay for this," I growled.

"They should be long gone by now, Raph," Leo tells me.

"Gr, I know… but they gotta pay somehow for what they did to Donnie," I grumbled.

"Hm… my sons please. Gather around," Master Splinter says, sitting down on the middle rug. Mikey, Leo and I sat down in front of him. "This is the second time your behavior towards your brother was this harsh and the second encounter with Shinryu-san and his daughters. I know you three figured that out by now. This is not coincidence. Something is not right about this."

"Yes sensei," we three agree. We took turns keeping watch over Donnie. I stayed up throughout the night anyway. Four eyes are better than two. Ha, ha. I don't mean a turtle with glasses. Every so often, Donnie would groan and a few times I could've sworn I saw tears forming in his closed eyes.

Mikey went back to the lair to get his cat. If we're going to have another cat living with us, then they'll have to get acquainted somehow. It didn't take him long to get back with Klunk.

"Hey Mikey," I say as he sits down beside me.

"How's Donnie?" he asked, keeping a small grip on his cat.

"Still soundly asleep. He's been groaning every now and then so he's still conscious."

"That's good. Whoa. Easy Klunk, don't get too hasty right now." Klunk apparently wanted to meet Saya right now, but I don't think it's a good idea right now for them to get close to each other yet. It'd be better when Donnie gets better. Just in case the kitty gets mad.

"Get some rest you two. It's almost time for Leo to wake up," I tell him while petting the orange cat in Mikey's arms.

"Alright," Mikey says going over to his empty bed on the floor. Falling asleep as his cat falls asleep by his head. Kind of surprised Klunk didn't try getting back over here to check out Saya.

I wonder where he came up with 'Saya' for a name for this kitty. Well, I can always ask him when he gets better. There's no 'ifs' about this. Donnie's going to get better. No matter _what_ it takes. Whoa, I just sounded like Leo.

Huh? What's this noise that suddenly sounded? It's weird. Hm? The lights! They're going ballistic! Wait… Donnie saw this happen before getting chased by… I gasp sharply. Realizing what's going on.

"Wake up! Everybody up! We've got trouble!" I shouted. Leo was the first to wake up by my shouting. I told him what I was thinking and he agreed with me. The others woke up as well. All agreeing with what we told them.

"We gotta get out of here before those divas find us," Mikey said in a somewhat panic. His cat standing on his shoulder.

"Come on guys. Pile into the Battle shell and we'll go to the farm house," Casey told us. We all nodded as April called Saya over to her. The kitty got off my brother's shoulder, going straight towards her.

"Leo, give me a hand!" I shouted lightly over the noise. He helped me get Donnie on my back, tying the blanket around my neck lightly so Donnie wouldn't get cold. Considering that it's still raining.

We hurried down the stairs to April's shop. Heading straight for the side door to the Battle shell. But once we opened the shop door to the ally… that diva Zharra showed up, hovering beside her muscle bound father.

"What is the meaning of this, Shinriyu-san?!" Master Splinter asked in a shout.

"You still don't understand," Shinriyu sneered, looking down on us. Actually, I think he's staring at me since I've got Donnie.

"It's really quite simple," Zharra snickered. "Without the brainiac, the cities ripe for the taking." She laughed right then as we gasped.

She does have a point. If Donnie's gone then… then we would be helpless and hopeless to save the city!

Hm? That kitty just jumped on my shoulder, tapped Don's head then did the same to April. I have no idea what's happening, other than the fact that April ran back inside.

"Guys! Get back in here, now!" April shouted to us.

"Don't gotta tell us twice!" I shouted, running back inside. The others followed closely behind.

"April, now's not the time to be checking your e-mail!" Casey shouted lightly. I turn my gaze over to April to see her on her computer. "April!"

"Kuizon! Leeton! Please, we need you!" April shouted backing away from her computer as it lit up. Oh, I get it. She's calling those two lizard things to help us.

The two lizards named appeared before us. Both not wasting time with questions as they went straight to fighting the divas and their dad. A few others came out of computer as well.

"Come on. To the Battle shell, guys. We gotta go!" April told us. "These guys know what to do."

"Alright. My sons, let's go," Master Splinter tells us. Hm? I look at Donnie – still practically asleep – I can barely feel his breath on my neck! He hasn't lost any body temperature, but then… why is his…

"Raph, come on!" Leo shouts, waking me from my worried trance.

"Uh, right," I nod, running to him. We dodged through the battle. Piling into the Battle shell, April drove away from her shop that went up in flames… again. That battle took out everything of April's

Once we got out of the city and away from the divas… I let Donnie off my back. Gently laying him down on Master Splinter's lap. And of course, keeping the blanket on him.

"Those damn divas," I growl.

"We can't make a move until Donnie gets better," Leo told us, more directed at me. I only nod to Leo, knowing all too well that he's right. We don't stand a chance without Donnie.

We have to help Donnie get better. No matter what it takes. After a good ten hour drive – it felt like – April pulls onto the farm house lawn.

My brothers helped me get Don inside and on the couch. The same couch Leo was resting on when we told him our stories.

We all fell asleep near Don. None of us wanting to leave his side. After, I'm not sure how long we slept, but once we woke up… smiles were plastered on our faces.

Donnie's awake! He's going to make it! Yes! But something seems off. "Donnie, alright!" we shouted with much glee.

"Hm? Where are you guys?" Donnie asks softly. He still sounds weak.

"Huh? Donnie, we're right here," Mikey and I tell him. Donnie's looking right at us, but he still says he can't see us.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Donnie?" Leo asked, holding up two fingers in front of him.

"Um… three?" Donnie says in a weak voice.

"Close, but no," Leo sighs. "You really can't see us?"

"I can't see anything," Donnie tells us. He's blind? That fight with Zharra… made Donnie go blind? This isn't good. How is he supposed to do what he loves now?

Master Splinter places a hand on Donnie's head. "My son," he says sadly.

"Guess I'll need more training on the blind side, huh, master," Donnie says, not chuckling like he normally does.

"Once your body is fully recovered, my son," sensei tells him. That tells me he's gonna have us all train blind. Which… I don't mind about.

Donnie closed his eyes falling back asleep. Damn those fucking diva bitches!

The End

Until the sequel


End file.
